Lucy's Revenge
by nega saiyan
Summary: (SEQUEAL TO "LUCY'S BETRAYL") Lucy is back in Fairy Tail, but she is still stuck on the whole incident that framed her. She is trying to figure out who did it so she can get revenge. Now, Fairy Tail must help make sure Lucy doesn't go back on the wrong path and give in to hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Questions

It has been 3 months since Lucy came back to the guild, every thing was perfect for the guild and everyone was happy. But, lately Lucy has been quieter than usual. She is usually always in a dark corner and is sometimes gloomier than Juvia. When people try to talk to her, Lucy just doesn't pay attention to them.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

It was the first week that Lucy came back to the guild and everyone was still celebrating. At that time, Team Natsu was back together and still included Wendy. Natsu once tried to ask Lucy if she wanted to go on a mission.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy said with a slightly depressed tone.

"Wanna go on a mission with Team Natsu? It's been awhile." Natsu said with his usual grin.

"No thanks Natsu. I'm fine." Lucy answered.

"Huh? Really? Usually you want to go on missions to pay your rent." Natsu said.

"I'm not worried about that kind of stuff anymore. I...I just need some time alone." said Lucy as she walked off. And ever since then, Lucy had only either gone on solo jobs or just silently sat in the guild alone.

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed how Lucy has been acting?" Natsu asked, making sure Lucy couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, she is starting to act very upset or troubled." said Erza.

"Maybe one of us should talk to her." Wendy said.

**(A/N: In the first story, Wendy joined the guild when Lucy was gone.)**

"Right, but who should talk to her?" Gray said. All at once, they all looked at Natsu.

"What!? Why me?" Natsu complained.

"Well, you are you Lucy's boyfriend." said Happy, with small evil grin as Natsu was drinking out of a mug. Natsu ended up doing a spit take and slamming the mug against the table. after Happy said that.

"I-I am not!" Natsu stuttered while his cheeks were completely red.

"Haha! Natsu's blushing!" Wendy squealed.

"Just talk to her Natsu." Erza said intimidatingly.

"A-aye." Natsu said worryingly, calming down his blush. He quickly made his way to where Lucy was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Natsu asked with his toothy grin. No response from Lucy.

"Come on Lucy. What's wrong?" asked Natsu. This time, Lucy just got up from her seat and started to walk towards the guild doors.

"Lucy! Wait up!" said Natsu as he started running after her. He was able to put a hand on her shoulder before she could exit the guild.

"Lucy, something has been bothering you. What is it?" Natsu asked.

The entire guild became quit because everyone heard it. Actually, everyone one was wondering the same thing. But, Lucy just didn't move. Soon, the rest of Team Natsu was behind Natsu.

"Lucy, we want to be there for you this time. So, please tell us." said Wendy.

"...Do you guys really want to know?" Lucy asked over her shoulder.

"Yes." they all said.

"Fine. You guys said you investigated about the incident, right?" asked Lucy. They were all shocked that Lucy, of all people, was the one to bring that up.

"Y-yeah." said Gray.

"I was wondering...if you guys figured out who the people who actually did was." Lucy said.

"What!? Why would you want to know that?" asked Erza.

"Because I have so many questions. Like, why me? Or, what was their motive." said Lucy.

"We get it, but why?" said Charlie.

"...I...I can't tell you guys..." Lucy answered.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because I know you guys would try and stop me." Lucy said as she exited the guild.

"Why would she think we would try and stop her?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Maybe her motives aren't pure." said Erza.

"What do you mean Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I think Lucy wants revenge." Erza answered.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would Lucy want revenge?!" said Gray.

"She probably has some pent up anger inside of her and she wants to take out on someone who's not from Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

"Well I'm gonna go find out!" Natsu said as he ran out of the guild.

"Wait for me Natsu." Happy said flying after him.

"Do you really think that's the reason Erza?" asked Charlie.

"I just hope not." said Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Research

After leaving the guild, Lucy headed back to the scene of the accident. All of the body's outlines were still there and a giant scorch mark was still in the place where the building once stood. She stood in the center, where the three people stood before her that day. They were all wearing hooded cloaks that went down to their ankles. Lucy could at least tell that one of them was a women.

"Why would they do this?" Lucy asked herself.

She decided to head back to her house after an hour or so when it was already night. But, as she walked home, she felt like she was being watched. So, she sneakily knelt down and picked up a stone.

"I should've warn you that I don't like being stalked!" Lucy called out. She threw the stone under a bridge that she just walked past. The rock went sent flying in that direction and hit something or _someone_.

"GAH! What the heck Lucy?!" said a familiar pink haired boy as he rubbed his head.

"I told you she'd notice us." said his blue flying cat.

"Natsu!? Happy!? Why are you following me?" Lucy asked with a hand on her hip. Natsu then stood up.

"Well, I...uh..." Natsu said, not having an answer. Lucy gave a loud sigh.

"Erza figured out, right?" said Lucy.

"Huh?" Happy and Natsu said in confusion.

"She figured out why asked you about the accident, right?" Lucy said again.

"Y-yeah. Lucy, do you really want revenge?" Natsu asked, slightly worried. Lucy had her bangs cover her eyes and cast a shadow on her face

"...That's right." answered Lucy. Natsu's and Happy's eyes widen in shock.

"But why?! You're not the kind of person who would want revenge." said Natsu. Lucy looked up at Natsu with no expression.

"It was either that, or I take my rage out on Fairy Tail." said Lucy emotionlessly. Natsu gave a small gasp from what Lucy said. She turned away from the two of them and was about to start walking away.

"You can go ahead and tell the entire guild everything. But, please don't try and stop me." Lucy said over her shoulder.

She then walked away, leaving a shocked Natsu and Happy. When she reached her home, she locked the door and sat down at her bed. After awhile, she called her cross spirit to see what he knows about the accident.

"Crux, what can you tell me about the accident that happened in Magnolia?" asked Lucy.

"The accident wasn't caused by an ordinary explosion. It was caused by a type of magic." Crux answered.

"So wizards were the ones responsible?" Lucy said curious.

_"That must mean it was most likely members of an enemy guild..." _Lucy thought.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked.

"One magic used was a type of heat and movement magic. Another was darkness. And, a type of magic that controlled the senses." said Crux.

"Heat and movement, darkness, and the senses..." Lucy said, feeling like she knows people who use those type of magic. She then shot up from where she was sitting.

"Wait a minute! Crux, who are the strongest people in Fiore who uses those types of magic?" asked Lucy frantically.

"Darkness would be Zancrow of Grimwore Heart and Rouge of Saber Tooth. Heat and movement is Minerva of Saber Tooth. And the senses would have to be Meredy from Grimwore Heart." Crux explained.

Lucy's eyes then widen in anger. Lucy let out a small growl and she immediately punched the wall which created a whole where her fist was. It also made some medium cracks around the whole as well.

"So, the major culprits are Grimwore Heart and Saber Tooth." Lucy said under her breath angrily with her fist still in the wall. The land lady then came into her room.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for the damages." said the land lady.

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled with a visible vein sticking out of her head as she removed her hand from the wall.

"Eeeek!" the land lady shrieked. She then quickly left the room. Lucy had already sent Crux back to the Celestial World. A dark, evil aura then surrounded Lucy as she growled silently by her self.

"Their gonna pay!" Lucy growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Plans

When morning came, Lucy was wide awake and quickly got dressed and did her hair. She wore a purple t-shirt, black shorts and purple flats. She left her hair down and her bangs cover one of her eyes. After putting on her belt with her whip and key, she headed to the guild. Her face an displeases scowl on it and she had an evil aura. No dared to be near her. When she reached the guild, she slammed the doo open with by only pushing it with one hand.

"Welcome back Lucy." said Mirajane who was a few feet away from the entrance. Lucy just pushed past her and headed to her usual spot at the bar. The entire had their eyes on Lucy because of her appearance and her aura. The rest of Team Natsu was the first to approach Lucy.

"What do you guys want?" Lucy asked rudely as she rested her head on her arm.

"Lucy, Natsu told us what you said." Erza answered.

"Ok, so?" said Lucy.

"We don't think it's right taking revenge on a freak accident." Gray said.

Lucy's one visible eye quickly widen. She took her head off of her hand and made a loud smash sound after slamming her fist onto the bar. Another evil aura slowly surrounded Lucy again. The others flinched and took a step back.

"What did you guys figure out about it?" Lucy asked under her breath and looking at the floor.

"I-it was decided that a gas tank or something exploded inside the building and you just got there before us." Wendy answered.

"Bull crap!" Lucy yelled as she snapped her head in their direction and shot up from her seat.

"What are you saying Lucy?" Natsu asked slightly nervous.

"That isn't even close to what happened!" said Lucy.

"Then what happened?" Happy asked as he flew next to Natsu's head.

"It was caused by magic. I did my research last night and figured out the prime people are from Grimwore and Saber tooth." Lucy answered. Everyone's eyes widen from what Lucy just said.

"Lucy, we may be able to suspect Grimwore, but Saber tooth is a light guild as well. And they don't have a grudge against us." Mira said.

"Tch. Fine. But I still have something to ask you guys." Lucy said after gaining an expressionless look.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I want Team Natsu to help me when I go to Saber tooth." Lucy said.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lucy that's madness! What you're asking of us, it would be like going to war!" said Erza.

"That would be true." said Makarov. No one had noticed that he was sitting on the bar right behind Lucy. Lucy just looked over shoulder to be able to see her Master.

"Lucy, please don't consider that. It would mean they would consider it war if a Fairy Tail member attacked them." Makarov said. Lucy then turned around fully to face him.

"Heh. Of course I knew." Lucy snickered. Everyone was shocked at her action.

"Then why consider it?!" Wendy frantically asked.

"Because I had a back up plan in case you guys said no. And you did." Lucy said.

"And would that option be?" Happy asked.

After hearing that question, Lucy slowly raised her right hand until the back side of it directly in front of the master. Makarov immediately knew what Lucy was asking of him and he began to noticeably sweat nervously and clench his fists.

"Are you asking me to do that Lucy?" Makarov asked for clarity. Lucy just nodded, but decided to speak.

"Please, remove my mark." Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Leaving

The entire guild was shocked from Lucy's request to leave the guild.

"Wh-wh-why would you want to leave the guild?!" Wendy stuttered.

"Like I said, I won't drag Fairy Tail into my problems since they don't want to get involved." said Lucy over her shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave!" said Natsu.

"Natsu, you're the one who says that I can always count on my friends. So, I want you to support me. Along with everyone else." Lucy said.

"We understand, but-" Erza began.

"I'm leaving." Lucy interrupted. She turned back to Makarov and gave him the nod.

"Master! You aren't serious right!?" Gray said.

"...It is her decision. We can not stop her." said Makarov. A bright light appeared in the palm of the Master's hand as it was above Lucy's guild mark. And in a quick flash, he removed his hand and her mark was gone.

"Thank you, Makarov." said Lucy.

She turned on her heel and began to push past the guild members as she made her way out of the guild. Right before she reached the doors, she felt a hand grip her wrist. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Natsu.

"Let go of me Natsu." Lucy demanded.

"I'm not letting you leave Lucy." said Natsu as his grip tightened. Lucy tried to pull away, but Natsu wouldn't let her go.

"Lucy, you have to reconsider." Erza said.

"Please stay with us Lucy!" Wendy and Happy begged.

"You can't leave." Gray added.

"...Why are you trying to stop me?" Lucy asked.

"Because we don't want to lose you again!" Natsu answered.

"And we're worried you may get hurt." said Erza. Lucy's eyes slightly widened before casting a shadow over her face.

"Heh. That's what I thought." Lucy said barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh?" they all said. Lucy then just barely raised her head.

"You guys think I'm not strong enough." said Lucy.

"What!? That's not it at all!" Erza said.

"Then let me go!" Lucy shouted.

"We won't do that!" Natsu yelled back.

Suddenly, a pitch black fist had hit him in the face and sent him flying backwards. When he stopped moving, he saw Lucy with her fists engulfed in a pitch black light. As he began to stand up, holding his red cheek, he looked at her dumbstruck.

"L-Lucy?" said Natsu.

"Don't try and stop me." Lucy slightly growled. And with that, she left the guild and slammed the doors behind her.

"What's happened to her?" Wendy said fearfully.

"She must still have evil in her heart." said Erza.

"Are we gonna go after her or not!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well of course we are!" said Gray.

"Master! Should we go?" Erza asked.

"Yes. You must help her come back to us." said Makarov.

"Then let's go!" Natsu yelled running out of the guild, followed by his team. Thanks to Wendy's and Natsu's noses, they can follow Lucy's scent.

_"Lucy, please be alright." _they all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chase

As Team Natsu began to run through Magnolia, Natsu and Wendy were tracking Lucy by her scent.

"Hey Erza, did you see what magic Lucy used?" said Natsu.

"Of course. It was the same kind she used when we last fought her." Erza said.

"I thought Lucy stopped using that magic!?" Gray said.

"That shows how angry she is." said Wendy.

"You guys! I can smell Lucy! She's just up ahe-" Natsu began.

Suddenly, multiple balls of magic that were pitch black were launched at them from the air. They were all able to get out of the way before any one could hurt them. They looked up from where the attack came from and saw Lucy standing there.

"Lucy!" they all shouted. She easily jumped down from the building and landed in front of her friends with one hand on her hip.

"I told you guys not to follow me if you're not gonna help me." Lucy said.

"We know that, but you're going down the wrong path again!" said Erza.

"Again? The first time, you guys caused me to go down the wrong path!" Lucy shouted as she pointed at them.

"That doesn't matter now! We're bringing you home Lucy." said Natsu.

"You'll have to catch me first." Lucy said as she took off running.

"Lucy wait!" Wendy shouted.

They all took off running after Lucy. Surprisingly, she could now easily out run them and stay ahead of them. She was able to make any sharp turns and dodge any person or thing that appeared in front of her, while people just moved out of the way for Natsu and the others.

"Geez! When did Lucy get so fast?" Natsu complained.

"Well, you have to remember that when Lucy was training her magic, she probably also trained her body." said Erza.

"Either way, we have to catch her!" Gray said. By that time, they were on the edge of the forest, where no one else was.

"Perfect! Now we can use our magic!" said Natsu.

"We aren't gonna attack her are we!?" Wendy asked.

"We don't have a choice." said Erza.

"Alright then! **ICE MAK-FLOOR!" **Gray shouted. The ground ahead of them began to freeze over. And it quickly reached where Lucy was running and ahead of her. She almost slipped up, but she quickly grabbed on to a near by tree.

"Damn!" Lucy grunted. A black light started to appear around Lucy's feet which slowly made her start to float. When she was high enough to be inches off the ground, she started to fly over the iced floor, but she stayed close to the ground.

"Since when can Lucy fly!?" Happy exclaimed.

"How should I know?!" said Natsu.

"Just go after her!" Erza ordered.

"Aye!" said Natsu and Happy. Happy quickly picked up Natsu and went flying after Lucy. He used his fire to give Happy a boost, which helped them catch up to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out. Lucy was slightly shocked that Natsu caught up to her so fast.

"Alright Natsu! I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice!" Lucy shouted. She turned around while flying backwards. She put both of her hands together and created a triangle shape with her hands that had Natsu and Happy seeable through the hole.

**"SHADOW RAY!"** Lucy chanted. A giant black beam came out of Lucy's hands and it headed straight for Natsu.

"Ah crap!" Natsu shouted. Once it made contact, there was a giant explosion and an enormous cloud of smoke.

"What the hell happened!?" Gray asked out loud.

"Are they ok!?" said Wendy. At that moment, Natsu and Happy came out of the forest where their friends were waiting. Both of the were coughing from all the smoke.

"Are you guys alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I think so." said Happy.

"And where's Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"...She got away when she created all the smoke." Natsu answered sadly.

"What are we gonna do now?" said Wendy, about ready to cry.

"For now, we should head back to the guild." Erza said.

"Right." they all agree.

"But Natsu, what happened?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy fired a black ray at me and Happy, but it didn't even phase us." said Natsu.

"She must've not wanted to hurt you, so she didn't put a lot of energy into the blast." Gray said.

"But that probably won't be the same for any one else. We have to bring her home." said Natsu. As they all headed back to the guild, Lucy was now on her way to the Saber tooth guild like she had planned, but she was now walking through the forest so she could rest from using her magic.

_"I will get what I deserve. And no one will stand in my way from now on. Not even Fairy Tail." _Lucy thought to herself with an evil look.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Truce

As Lucy began her journey to Saber tooth by foot and walking, Team Natsu also began their journey, but they were able to find a car that ran on self-energy. They were moving at really fast speed since Erza was driving. Of course, Natsu was getting motion sick. Luckily Wendy used her Troia spell on him.

"Hey, Erza! Don't you think you're going to fast!? You're gonna use up all your strength!" Wendy said as she stuck her head out the window.

"I can't slow down now! If I do, Lucy may reach Saber tooth before us and then kill everyone!" said Erza. With that, they kept moving at the same speed for a few hours, gradually slowing down. Soon enough, they reached the town of Saber tooth.

"We're finally here!" Natsu said jumping put of the car, followed by Happy, Gray Wendy, and Carla. Erza then came down from where she was steering. She seemed a little wobbly, but she seemed good enough to fight.

"Come on! We must hurry!" said Erza. They all took off running towards the Saber tooth guild. On their way, they had to figure out how to explain to Saber tooth about what has happened to Lucy, but what they don't know is that they were too late.

* * *

*Saber tooth guild*

The Fairy tail members were able to reach the guild soon enough. They burst through the doors, but what they found really shocked them. They saw Lucy standing in the middle of the guild, surrounded by many wounded members. Her foot was on top of the chest of Minerva, and in her hand above the ground was the dark dragonslayer, Rouge, who was being held by his neck. A dark aura surrounded her as she had an evil smile, as she suffocated Rouge and crushing Minerva.

"Lucy! Stop it!" Wendy yelled as tears started to appear. Lucy's smile suddenly faded. She turned to her former guild mates with a disappointed frown on her face. She let go of Rouge and he quickly fell to the ground on his side, coughing and holding his throat.

"So, you guys followed me here?" Lucy asked.

"We actually came here to try and warn Saber tooth about you." said Erza. Lucy's eyes slightly widen. She then slowly let go of Minerva.

"You guys are siding with them?" Lucy said. And at almost that exact moment, a familiar voice rang through out the guild.

"What the hell is going!?" the voice yelled. When they turned around, they saw Sting Eucliffe standing in the doorway of the guild.

"It's Sting!" said Erza.

"Alright, someone better tell me what's going on!" Sting demanded.

"It's our friends, Lucy! She wants revenge against Saber tooth!" said Happy.

"What did we ever do to her?" asked Sting.

"Awhile back, there was an accident that Lucy was framed for, and she thinks Saber tooth was apart of it." Gray said.

"Like we would do something like that!" said Sting.

"Well it doesn't matter if you did or didn't. Either way, Lucy won't stop until she' satisfied." said Natsu.

"And how are you guys gonna handle her? Everyone else in my guild are out of commission." Sting said.

"Then that just means you're going to have to help us." said Erza.

"Are you seriously asking me for help!?" said Sting.

"I am suggesting we make a truce, just for this moment." Erza said.

"I don't know if I can work along side you guys just like that." said Sting.

"Fine. If you help us, you can fight Natsu when this is all over." Erza decided.

"What!?" said Natsu. All Erza had to do was glare at him and he shut right up.

"Alright then, deal." said Sting.

With that settled, they all put their attention back on the blonde mage in the center of the guild, who hasn't made a noise all this time. A shadow has been cast over her eyes and she was staring at the ground. Suddenly, she started to laugh for no reason, that also made them a little bit frightened and nervous.

"Haha...hahaha...HAHAHA!" Lucy started to laugh like a mad man.

"This is to perfect! Now I can get the fight that I've always wanted!" Lucy said as black light started to surround her hands. She now wore a wide evil smile and her eyes were wide open.

"Get ready, here she comes!" said Erza.

**(A/N: Sorry if the chapter's short. I've had writers block lately.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lucy's madness

Lucy is about to charge at her own team, plus Sting. She had a smile like a mad man's. When she was close enough, she leapt into the air preparing to punch them all from above. Before she had the chance, they all scattered and Lucy ended up creating a giant crater where she had punched the ground.

"Damn! How strong us is this chick!?" Sting said out loud.

"I don't think we even know any more!" said Wendy in a scared tone. Lucy slowly began to come out of the crater, still wearing that wide evil smile.

"Heheheh. This gonna be fun." said Lucy as she slightly tilted her head.

Using her magic to increase drastically, she shot her self right at Erza and head butted her in the face which was strong enough to send Erza flying into the wall and gain a bloody nose, a black eye and some blood coming out of her mouth. She also fell unconscious.

"Erza!" Wendy cried.

"Hahaha! That was to easy!" Lucy laughed mockingly. When she stopped laughing, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gray.

"What the!?" Gray panicked as he tried to step away form Lucy, but before he got the chance Lucy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her face.

"You were always so cold hearted Gray." Lucy whispered in his ear.

With that, she kneed him in the stomach with made him lean over. Lucy then kicked him in the face which sent him a few feet back and he soon crashed into the floor. Before he had a chance to get up, Lucy jumped into the air and landed right on Gray's chest which made him cough up some blood and lose consciousness.

"Gray! Dammit!" Natsu said.

"Now, who's next? Will it be the other two traitors, or the stupid saber?" Lucy said. She looked directly at the three she was talking about, Wendy, Natsu, and Sting. She could see them all trembling, even Sting and Natsu. She soon began to laugh like a mad man once again.

"N-Natsu, what should we do?" Wendy whispered. Natsu didn't know how to answer her. He didn't know how to deal with Lucy and her new powers.

"Lucy, tell me! What's happened to you?!" Natsu blurted out.

"Hahaha! Oh, that's right! I never told you guys!" Lucy said. All three of them became silent so they could listen to her.

"You see, when I was with Grimwore, I was able to obtain a completely new type of magic, as you could tell. But, let's just say I had to lose to gain." said Lucy.

"What's that supposed mean?" Sting said out loud.

"To put it simply, I gave up the least necessary thing I needed in my despite times. My sanity." said Lucy with a stern look. All three of them were now dumbstruck and wide eyed.

"You gave up what!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Lucy, why the hell would you give up that!?" shouted Natsu.

"I didn't have any need for it during that time. And now I see that I made the right choice." Lucy said.

"So what your saying is that you'd fall into madness just for power?!" Sting shouted.

"Heh. Like you're one to talk Sting. Didn't you kill your own parent for power?" said Lucy innocently.

Sting flinched from that, which made Lucy see an opening and she used her immense speed and strength to punch him right in the gut. He ended up coughed up some blood. Lucy then grabbed him by his hair and began to run across the guild dragging his face against the floor as she laughed maliciously. After that, she flung him into the wall and he just landed on the floor with blood dripping down his forehead.

"Sting!" Wendy called out. Lucy then appeared where she was before she attacked Sting.

"Looks like you two are all that's left." said Lucy. Now, both Natsu and Wendy were trembling and they both took a few steps back.

"Wh-what are we supposed to do now?" Wendy squeaked.

"...We have to bring Lucy's sanity back." answered Natsu.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know. Let's just hope we come up with something soon." Natsu said.

**(A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems short. But, I promise the next chapters will be longer!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Battle within

At the moment, the three people still standing weren't moving. Lucy still had her wide smile and was silently chuckling to herself while Natsu and Wendy still had to think of a strategy.

"So, Natsu, how will we get Lucy's sanity back?" Wendy asked.

"I'm still not sure." said Natsu.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. They were giving off a bright light in the distance. He soon figured out what they were. It was Lucy's keys, still on her key ring. She must've dropped them and she still hasn't noticed that they were gone.

"Wendy, look over there." Natsu whispered as he pointed. Wendy looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the same thing. She was able to get the message he was telling her.

"Ok, what do you have planned?" asked Wendy.

"I'm gonna try an get her keys which may help her some how, but I'll need a distraction." said Natsu.

"On it." Wendy said. And with that, she took off running towards Lucy who was still quietly waiting. Lucy quickly snapped her head to see Wendy running up to her.

"Finally! Some action!" Lucy shouted enthusiastically as she jumped down from her post.

Natsu then took the chance to run around the two to reach Lucy's keys. Thanks to Natsu's speed, he quickly reached Lucy's keys. At the same moment, he heard a feminine scream ring out through the building. He knew that meant Wendy was beaten. Now, he was the only one left standing. he could already feel Lucy's cold stare on his back. It sent chills down his back.

"Oh Natsu. It's your turn." Lucy said from a distance.

Natsu slowly turned around to see Lucy getting closer, but she was walking slowly. But, it quickly started to become a running pace as she laughed manically. Natsu took a few steps back and fell back and was now sitting on the ground, trembling. Lucy was now only 2 feet away from Natsu, with a hand surrounded by magic. She was about to get into range, but suddenly, the keys in Natsu's hand started to glow. And in a flash of light, all of Lucy's spirits were standing in between the two of them.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We could tell that you and your friends were having trouble dealing with Lucy, so we all came, considering what happened last time." Loke explained. Now, all of the spirit's attentions were on Lucy.

"Well, if it isn't my ungrateful spirits!" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, this time we are going stop." said Loke.

"Hahaha! And just how are you gonna do that!?" asked Lucy.

After asking that, all of the spirits stepped aside and something was approaching from behind the,. It looked like a person, but it wasn't. It had a human shaped body, but that's it. The rest of it was just a golden light and glitter. It stopped walking when it was feet away from Lucy.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lucy.

"Princess, you didn't just lose your sanity, you lost your good half. You lost yourself." Virgo answered.

"And, you should be able to put the pieces together after this." Aquarius said.

The second Aquarius stopped talking, the glitter figure took off dashing towards Lucy. It caught her off guard and it reached her. But, right before it reached her completely, Lucy could see a face appear on it. It was her own! The figure vanished right as it was about to run into her. Now, Lucy could feel a new presence in her body. It felt warm, yet sickening to her. She began to shake rapidly and she stared at her hands.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" said Lucy.

_"I happened." _a voice in her head said. It surprised her and she looked all around her.

"Whose there?!" Lucy shouted.

_"I'm the real sanity. __The good half.__" _the voice said. Lucy's eyes widen and her shaky hands became fists.

"You!? I thought I had gotten rid of you!" Lucy said.

_"Well, to bad for me, I have my spirits. Now, give my body back!" _the voice shouted. Suddenly, Lucy began to stumble from side to side. She began to scream and grunt as she was struggling to stay in control.

"No! It's mine now! I won't let you take it!" said Lucy as she struggled.

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu called out, supporting his friend.

_"I won't you let you keep doing this to them! To my friends..._I won't let you hurt my family!" Lucy called out as she began to take back her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Separation

As the Lucy's were fighting for control of the body, Wendy, who had been all patched up by Virgo, began to heal everybody. First, she went to Sting, then Erza, and finally Gray. They all stood by Natsu as they watched Lucy fight for control.

"Do you think Lucy's good side will win?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Don't worry. Lucy's strong. She'll be fine." said Erza. Lucy's body had it's arms around it's stomach as it stumbled around the entire the building. Multiple times, Lucy hit the walls or hit her head against the ground.

"Get out of me!" the good half shouted, using the body's voice.

"Never!" the evil half shouted, also using the voice. The evil half made Lucy punch herself which made her cheek completely red.

"Ow!" the good half cried. The good half then did the same thing, except on the other side.

"You wench!" the evil half cussed. After that, the two sides began to beat the body senseless by punching the body, slamming it against walls and trying to choke it.

"What are they doing!? Are they trying to kill themselves?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lucy, please stop it!" cried Wendy.

"Blondie, that's enough!" said Sting.

"Stop this at once!" Erza stated.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Once Natsu called out, Lucy just stopped moving completely and just stood in place, completely out of breath. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her right eye was swollen shut. her hands were red, and the rest of her body was completely discolored and had open wounds dripping blood.

"D-damn." the body said. They couldn't tell who was talking.

"Lucy, you have to stop this! You're gonna kill yourself!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy slowly turned her head towards her friends, still breathing heavily. Her expression was both filled with sorrow and hate. She was about to speak when her hand grabbed her neck again and appeared to try and suffocate her. The battle within her self began again.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried, now on the brink of tears. After a few more minutes of endless fighting, Lucy began to glow.

"Huh? What's happening?" Lucy said.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pain in her head. She began to let out pained groans as she clutched her head and stumbled around the room. The glow then expanded around her entire body and she then let out an ear piercing scream as something began to emerge from her body. Lucy was then thrown in one direction as the thing that came out of Lucy was thrown in the other direction.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he caught Lucy. He quickly sent on the ground where she was on her knees and hacking and coughing.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Wendy asked. Apparently, all of the her wounds had all been healed.

"I...I think so." answered Lucy.

She then put her attention the thing that was in front of them. It was pitch black, and looked like a person kneeling on the ground. Once it stood up, what they all saw shocked them. It looked just like Lucy, except her skin was gray, her hair was black, and her eyes were black instead of white and red instead of brown.

"Ah, this feels so much. Now, I'm not stuck with her." the evil half said with great relief as she stood up. That was when Lucy stood up too.

"You're not gonna leave here with out a fight." Lucy said confidently.

"Wait a minute, are you crazy!?" said Gray.

"Lucy, at least let us help you!" said Erza.

"I can't ask you guys to actually help beat me up." Lucy said over her shoulder.

"Heh. True, I am technically still that wench." the evil half said.

"Just make sure everyone is out of the way." Lucy ordered.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Sting tried to complain.

"Sting, these are your guild mates right? Just help them." said Lucy calmly. That was able to shut him right up. So, all of Lucy's friends helped move all of the unconscious people out of the way before Lucy and evil could start their final fight.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting my friends. And I will beat you." Lucy said.

"Keep telling yourself that." evil Lucy said. And with that, they both ran at each other and they both threw their first punches which collided and began the final battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 End game

**(A/N: Really, really sorry for the late update guys! I've been having horrible writers block for most of my stories lately.)**

As the two Lucys continued with their hand to hand combat, neither one of them were lighting up. All of her friends could do nothing but watch since there was nothing they could do.

"So, do you think we can't help her?" Wendy questioned.

"No. Lucy must conquer her evil on her own." said Erza. Soon, the two Lucys caught the other's fist and were at a stalemate. They were both badly beaten and were both breathing heavily.

"Heh. You seem to be getting tired Princess." evil Lucy mocked.

"Look who's talking." Lucy spat. Evil Lucy let out a low growl. The two jumped away from each other and landed meters away from the other.

"Alright. Let's finish this." said evil Lucy. Using her incredible speed, she vanished and reappeared behind Lucy. Evil Lucy then kicked Lucy on the side which made her skid a few feet away. When Lucy stopped skidding, she was on one knee and holding the side that was kicked.

"Ow. Damn." Lucy cursed. She looked up, but evil Lucy was gone. Lucy scanned around the room, but didn't see or know where evil Lucy went.

"Looking for me?" Lucy heard behind her.

Lucy's face paled once she recognized the voice, but she couldn't react fast enough and was then sent flying up into the air and quickly slammed back down to the ground.

"Gah!" Lucy cried.

She coughed up some blood while she struggled to get up off the floor that now had a small crater in it. Before she could get off of her knees, a foot slammed down against her back and forced her to lay back down on the ground.

"Hehe. Sorry sweet heart but I'm not done playing yet." evil Lucy chuckled. She then began to repeatedly slam her foot down onto Lucy's back, hard. Lucy started to wail in pan.

"Lucy! That does it!" growled Natsu. He was about ready to charge at evil Lucy.

"Don't, Natsu!" Lucy cried, raising a hand in his direction. Natsu stopped, dead in his tracks after hearing Lucy's command.

"I...have to do this on my own. I don't want any one to interfere." said Lucy.

"Lucy..." they all murmured. Suddenly, Lucy felt her hair begin to be pulled. Soon, she was only on her knees as the rest of her was being pulled upwards by her hair. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain.

"Agh!" Lucy shouted.

"Are you serious? You would rather die alone and by 'your own hand' then die with friends?" evil Lucy questioned.

"Hehe. That's funny...coming from you." said Lucy jokingly. Evil Lucy got annoyed and threw Lucy a few feet away from her.

"I don't see what's so funny about death." said evil Lucy. Lucy began to get up while holding one of her arms. She actually was smiling while her bangs cast a shadow on her face.

"I...actually feel sorry for you. It's...my fault that you came into existence in the first place. And I know...that you're suffering and lonely from what you say and do." said Lucy.

"What!? That's ridiculous! I am evil incarnate! I feel no such emotions, you wench!" evil Lucy declared.

"Heh...I know that's not true." Lucy said, slowly limping towards evil Lucy.

"You!" said evil Lucy.

She then charged at Lucy once again, preparing for a punch. As she was, Lucy seemed to be starting to put her arms in front of her. Right as evil Lucy reached Lucy and attempted to punch her in the face, Lucy just slightly side stepped, just barely dodging the punch.

"What?!" evil Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly, Lucy did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms around evil Lucy's neck. Lucy was hugging evil Lucy.

"Wh-hat? What are you?" evil Lucy questioned.

"Don't forget, I originally knew how you felt. I know your feelings, so I know, this isn't what you want." Lucy whispered in evil Lucy's ears. Evil Lucy's eyes widen and her back stiffened. Soon, evil Lucy's eyes started to become watery and she started gritting her teeth.

"We're the same. We're supposed to be one." Lucy said. Suddenly, evil Lucy's hair became pure blonde, like Lucy's and her sin became just a little bit brighter. She then wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and was now officially crying. She also had a genuine smile on her face.

"...Thank you..." evil, or no longer evil, Lucy said with a smile over Lucy's shoulder.

She slowly began to glow brighter and brighter, while becoming more and more transparent. Soon, she completely vanished, while still in Lucy's arms. Lucy's arms fell to her sides and she was still smiling, but her eyes were covered again, until she lifted her up towards the sky. She was apparently crying.

"You dumby. What'd you thank me for? Like I said, we're the same." Lucy chuckled.

**(A/N: Finally! I was able to right a new chapter for this story! But, sorry if this chapter seems short. Hopefully, I won't have this bad of writers block for my next chapter. Bye guys!)**


End file.
